Freakmeister1
'''Background Information''' Freakmeister1 is a Twitch streamer known for his artistic work (especially paintings) in which the subjects are usually dogs and cats. Starting in 2011, Freak made his very first painting, only to paint very minimally for the next couple years, creating about 10 paintings in the next 7 years. For his 2019 resolution, he jokingly announced that he would paint 101 dogs throughout the course of the year, and is now attempting to fulfill the once joke-resolution. His jawline will cut you into fries. '''Occupation''' Mitch "Freakmeister1", is currently a freelance painter. He usually paints dogs and cats, but is known to have painted a Panda, a Pikachu, a Human, and much more. Although he is currently a painter, it is speculated that Mitch may have been Luigi from the Mario Universe. It is well known fact however, that Mitchell is a retired coal miner, orchard worker, and flower picker. Some say he still picks flowers but that is up to debate in current media. '''Streaming History''' Pre-Painting Era (aka The Erratic Era) Mitch's first stream aired in 2016. Over the years of 2016-2018 he seldom streamed, and only ever did for his friends. His most frequent streaming year predating 2019, was 2018. As 2018 progressed, he began to stream more and more, but was still very far off from being consistent. It is known that during this period Mitch streamed games (mainly horror) without a face-cam; and also used a headset microphone. A handful of clips still exist from this era, that of which are mostly jump scares. You can find a collection of these clips or funny moments on the [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCya4kNWvw7jyb3AHlSGkKw Freakmeister Twitch YouTube Channel]. As summer turned into fall, and fall turned into winter, Mitch began contemplating starting a consistent stream on Twitch. This stream would not be of the gaming nature, but the artistic instead. As mentioned before, he jokingly announced that he would try and paint 101 dogs throughout 2019; and that is what lead him to pursue streaming on Twitch in 2019. '''Age''' Freakmeister1's age has not been publicly released. A few people in the community do have this sacred knowledge, but do not pester them - they are too trustworthy to spill the beans. '''Pets''' '''Boomer (???? - ????)''' Mitch has revealed that he used to be the owner of a cat named Boomer. This cat would annoy him while sleeping, and would get up to a whole bunch of other shenanigans (including falling out of the ceiling and breaking his toe). '''Trixie (????-????)''' Trixie was Mitch's first dog. Although little is known about Trixie, she will always be cherished for sparking Mitch's love for puppies. '''Missy (2004-2018)''' Missy was Mitch's dog for fourteen years. She was a beauty, and was very playful and intelligent. Sadly, she left us toward the end of May, 2018, but she lives on in all of our hearts. Videos of her currently occupy the majority of the stream alerts, and stream scenes. Mitch has also written a [https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07PVTBXNJ book about her]. (She was a Great Dane/ St. Bernard mix) '''Bailey (???? - 2013)''' Bailey was another dog Mitch owned. She was the inspiration for one of his earliest paintings, which he then recreated several years later. '''Ellie (July 22, 2019 - Present)''' Ellie is Mitch's current dog. Her name was heavily inspired by the past names of Mitch's dogs (All being two syllable names ending with an /EE/ sound). '''Residence''' Minnesota.. creep.. now scram! '''Infamous [Bad] Luck''' Mitch is notorious for having extremely bad luck, especially when it comes to advanced technology and electronic devices. Listed below are items that have been affected by Mitch's luck. Mitch's incredibly unfortunate coincidences are the reason that Friday the 13th has been dubbed ''National Freakmeister Day.'' '''Quotes''' ''"That's a good question.. want to know the answer?"'' ''"Mhm.. ok."'' ''"Hang on! It sounds like Ol' Cecile needs to be milked!"'' ''"Don't tell Aly.."'' ''"Hey Mitch how are you? I'm doing pretty good, how 'bout yourself? Yeah that's what I thought you'd say."'' ''"Finally I got myself some diabetes."'' ''"You like dogs?"'' Please note that these quotes are NOT a list of the official !quote command. These are merely a handful of iconic phrases uttered by the dog man himself. '''Paintings by Year (2019-)''' This is a list of paintings completed by Freakmeister1. Names in '''bold''' are '''cats'''. Names with no special features are dogs. A separate count will be shown for cats and for dogs, with a total amount of paintings shown at the end. * ''This list does not include paintings that are not either a cat or dog.'' * ''The dog paintings on this list are in chronological order. The '''cats''' are NOT.'' * A'' [*] indicates that the animal was owned or is owned by Freakmeister.'' '''2019''' =